Another Way
by Black chimeras1127
Summary: Another tailed demon to add to the havoc, a total fantasy Yuki the cat tailed demon


Another Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime or the Manga. There you go I said it.

One shot what I wish would happen after Neji's battle with Naruto and Gaara's battle with Naruto. A mere reflection on how a girl shinobi may have a make believe. Hope is the child of penitence.

No one wrote down the name of the tailed demon. No one believed there was another tailed demon. The three family members would sit together on the grasses of time and play with the power given to them. The raccoon, the fox, and younger the cat would survive off of the lands the men made. Fun survival turned into rage. Cat watched as her family the raccoon foolishly let his guard down. His imprisonment left only her and fox to mourn. Fox more powerful and even more reckless charged against the men who subverted the family of tailed demons. For little over a decade Cat watched Fox wreak his vengeance. She knew the family was no longer held together. She feared for Fox and Raccoon. She was feared by them and them her. Every demon for itself she learned. A man rose above the weakened masses of the ninja army and her beloved brother fox was sealed away. In despair she brooded far away from the menacing man and the dammed elite ninjas. She hissed and spit her rage, but no person of power heard her. For half of a dozen years she weakened giving way to new strength a more menacing more human anger.

A more female strength manipulation her new knife weapon, possession her new tool she used. Manipulation of the mind of the hated men and possession to oust the conscious of any man and replace it with her's. She saw her youngest brother walk again a half born man. The fox imprisoned walked in yellow hair fighting through his bars. In a feral hope Cat swung her senses to the world of hated ninjas. Fox imprisoned she soon located Raccoon also reborn in a prison of flesh and blood ninja. She ventured out pleasantly pleased and fearful. Cat found new powers new enemies in the form of whatever body would submit to her. She kept close to the Foxy brother always near but never revealed. Raccoon soon came close to her as well. Time the land demon's dwelled on seemed to desire a different end for her family. Two girls sparked her interest. Close and yet not intrusive to the other demon's. Hinata Hyuuga quiet and unassuming on her own wormed her way in close to the boy Naruto her Fox, Temari seemed sister of Raccoon Gaara. Cat took over them slyly she reaped the benefits of possessing the bodies of the girl's. Now she realizes there are more then one types of demons even ninjas seemed to harbor monsters.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two men in tears, she closed her eyes ashamed and wondered. An alien sight for her eyes as strange and surreal as her own compassion for one of those men the boy's wet cheeks horrified her. A prostrate weathered man bowing before the boy. How she wished to lay next to older gentlemen in humbleness. Her body twitched to the beating of her love's center. She must let him know. Secrets were being left out in the open left and right. The boy Neji looked so relieved and lost and he a believer in fate. Her action if she followed her head.

"_Neji" she would breath. He would look up tears drying on his face. A tender moment she would never be able to seize again. The girl Hinata would lie next to her father's. He would be puzzled. Strong hands would firmly grip her shoulders. Grey eyes would stare back at her. But he would see he would look past. "I am, I am not Hinata" she would sigh. "What are you?" questions the boy. "I am like you. Fighting against monsters and I being one" gripping his hands in turn. "I thought" she would add blushing using her human body to show emotion "I thought we were alike I will show you what I am." She would change slowly intentionally forgetting the older man. He could be used to make sure Neji knew how wonderful she was in her form._

Her heart beat letting new blood flow through Hinata's veins. Hinata's presence was also renewed. Vexed Cat was brought back to reality. She had lost her own limitations. Hinata's heart was not to Neji. Hinata's heart was to Fox, her brother. Hinata's body was not her own. Hinata would not fling herself in front of big brother Neji. Hinata was coming too. Cat had to move quickly to keep from being discovered by the very body she was possessing. She slid away from the scene. The feline demon's thoughts remained with Neji. He was a monster like her, but he was beginning to be accepted by Fox as family she should do the same. She made her way quickly to where Hinata had laid an invalid before Cat's possession. Hinata's body lay down heavily Cat whisked away to her true form hidden away. Crying as the demon's spirit swept across the stadium and crowd. Those with sharp noses for their own kind sensed only a whiff of her sister. The Fox turned his head. The Raccoon stirred within. Cat in her form of fur and power cried fiery tears of fire and wind.

A melodrama presented by a demon. Her hopes her wild feral and alien human hopes. Neji another paradox another monster being tied to her through the lives of her fox brother. Cat would live but watch a life of hers whisk away possessing a girl at her whim. A cage of another sort, bound to the limits of another's conscious holding her back. She wished not to hide. Hiding is what females did, but she was not a normal female. Through the tears of fire and of wind her fur stripped clean. Shredded like a cloak. Her senses dimmed as did her own fury and sadness. Her skin raw and red she stared. Another way she had wished. Another way she had gotten. With two bare feet the proud demon swayed in the body of a girl.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Yuki?" growled the boy. Gaara's body lined in the light of the ever present moon. Blinded slightly by the brightness of the soft light she still managed a smile. "You revealed yourself to the amusement of Fox, but pardon me brother if I do not do you the same honor" softly called the girl. Gaara came close to her. Yuki saw the light of her brother in his eyes. "I no longer consider anyone my family" stabbed Gaara. She frowned in disapproval "do I speak to the demon or the boy?" Gaara slid sand up her side in warning "my life is the same as the monster's we both have no family" Yuki swung her arm dispelling the sand quickly angered she closed the gap between them she spit at him "the demon is to speak for himself even it is from a puppies mouth" Gaara interrupted "what he speaks I stand by Yuki." She let her hand slip to him. Her brother at last stood before her. She sat. She had been too human of late. Reframing from being brought to tears. The demon reduced herself to merely fingering her weapons in steel.

Gaara seeing his sister's distress was new. The boy nor the raccoon new how to comfort a demon. Yuki was berating herself for being weak near the boy and hopeful that her brother would realize her yearning for comfort for a family. There had to be another way she mused. She felt the skin on her fingers cool in contact with the knife she held. Tears of fire and wind would make humans. The body she had gotten used to still lingering the sense of power to transform. Her changing forms were a way. "No matter in what shape you choose brother; Fox has managed to make you realize you are capable of love" she spoke feeling sand creep up her back. Gaara huffed "He always could get what he wanted from us" She smiled sadly, but shook her head. She waited for Gaara to sit next to her. He did silently. Her action if she followed her head.

_She slid her hand into his. He wouldn't move for a while. The sand would move in front of both of them. The mass of sand looked clean, until she let her hand float into the mound. She gripped something intangible and pulled her hand out with her hand came a sluggish string of red brown dried mush. "You have less blood then usual" she would quietly state he would just nod a brutal fact. "Brother I honor your vessel; the boy even without your interference is still capable of many things. I hope desperately he will know I am of my own freewill trapped in the body I have chosen. It was another way to see my family." Her little speech would sound hollow, but he would turn his head blink at her, then slowly he would let his eyes fall. He would stir and she would know her brother had let Gaara, the boy, take over the body. "Naruto is like me and I guess you are to" he would say. She would nod her thanks, but unwilling to let him have the last word "Gaara I just feel unnaturally vulnerable as a human it is… strange"_

Gaara was silent he did not move nor did he say anything. She stood up and held out a hand. He didn't take it so she let it slide back to her side. Gaara stood on his own and she saw the boy regain control over his body. The battle with the fox boy Naruto had changed him, perhaps for the better. She no longer saw a viscous being from either demon or boy. She laughed then softly. Becoming human was so sentimental. Her laughter stirred the air. Becoming human also gave her stupidity. Impulsively she touched his arm. He sharply raised his face. Laughter in her voice "we are going to die in flesh then I will be free and you will fade away."


End file.
